


to set the sun aflame

by i_was_human



Series: forged from flame [3]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, Flight Rising Dragons, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kings & Queens, No beta we die like mne, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: Jaewon watches as Syrn licks his cheek, a laugh bubbling up in his throat at the sight of Dongho's puzzled expression. "They like you.""Huh?""Coatls are good judges of character," Jaewon states, reaching over to scratch another coatl's head, "so if they like you, then you must be a good person."
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min
Series: forged from flame [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	to set the sun aflame

When Jaewon catches sight of the dragon snaking its way through the clouds, he's not entirely sure what to think.

On the one hand, he's heard from Minsoo that the Ice King - Dongho? - is actually a pretty nice guy. But on the other...

Jaewon's been told ever since he was young that the Western Kingdom is _not to be trifled with_. They've proven that throughout history - between the First King and the Traitor King.

He's allowed to feel a bit afraid now, isn't he?

His crown sits heavy on his head, the shimmering gold not unlike the rising sun a little bit slanted, and as the dark dragon touches down, Jaewon tries to surreptitiously straighten it. 

It kind of works?

He watches as the Ice King dismounts, goggles covering his eyes and dark hair falling in waves around his face, and he quickly offers a hand, trying to calm the rabbit-quick pounding of his heart. "It's nice to meet you, Ice King-ssi."

"And you as well," the man murmurs, taking his hand and shaking it once. "Please, call me Dongho."

"Then you can call me Jaewon!" he quickly replies, and the Ice King - _Dongho_ \- stares at him, expression unreadable.

Or, well, Jaewon's assuming he's staring at him. He can't exactly see his eyes.

"Your palace is stunning," Dongho states, gaze drifting to the curling spires and sunlit gold of the palace. "Gold?"

"Wood and stone," Jaewon laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "Can I... can I get your dragon something to eat?"

A half-smirk. "You heard about the incident in the North."

"Yeah..."

Jaewon leans over to run his hand over the dragon's nose, and the imperial flinches, blowing hot hair into Jaewon's face.

Well.

"Do you have other dragons?" Dongho asks, and Jaewon nods, eyes lighting up.

"Yes! We have a place for the coatls to stay, and it's like an arboretum, since they can fly freely, and it's _awesome_ -"

"That sounds lovely," Dongho starts, "but I doubt Nyx would play nice with them."

"Ah- I was thinking Nyx could stay with Rize?"

"Rize?"

"My imperial."

"Ah."

Jaewon reaches forwards to grasp one of Dongho's hands, and he gives him a small smile, gesturing to the spires. "Would you wanna meet my coatls before we watch the sunset?"

Dongho looks... kind of confused? Jaewon's not entirely sure how to interpret the subtle twitch of his lips there.

"Sure," Dongho replies, and Jaewon grins, heading for the castle.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Watching Dongho with the coatls is... actually adorable.

Jaewon watches as one of them hums a few times, leaning forwards to sniff Dongho's face, and the Ice King looks... slightly unnerved?

"Have you never met a coatl?" he asks, watching as the dark-haired man awkwardly pats the coatl's head. "Do they not have those in the West?"

"No," Dongho replies, reaching over to scratch the coatl's chin. "I've read about them, though."

Jaewon watches as Syrn licks his cheek, a laugh bubbling up in his throat at the sight of Dongho's puzzled expression. "They like you."

"Huh?"

"Coatls are good judges of character," Jaewon states, reaching over to scratch another coatl's head, "so if they like you, then you must be a good person."

Dongho stares, and Jaewon can imagine his eyes are wide behind the goggles. "Ah. Thank you?"

"You're welcome," Jaewon smiles, and Dongho scratches the coatl's head once more.

It's weird, he thinks, looking at the Ice King of the West sitting in his coatl's room and scratching their head. It's _so, so weird_.

(for a moment, he wonders if this could've been how things were the entire time - if Dongho could've joined him and Minsoo and Daehyun when their parents met for the Unity Festival, if Dongho could've been one of the people flying over to see him every so-often, if Dongho could've been one of his best friends.)

One of the coatls licks Dongho's hair, and he shivers, twisting to stare up at the unrepentant dragon. 

"Do they always do this...?"

"Only to friends," Jaewon smiles, and Dongho's expression turns unreadable once more. 

"...they're very friendly."

"They're sweethearts," Jaewon laughs, grinning as Myuri nudges her face into his hair. "Do you like them?"

"...yeah."

They fall into comfortable silence for a moment, and Jaewon's gaze drifts to the window, eyes widening at the sight of the setting sun.

"Ah- the sunset's starting!"

He bolts to his feet, sprinting out the door, and Dongho follows at a more sedate pace, a gentle smile on his lips.

* * *

When Jaewon stumbles out onto the balcony, the sunset's in full bloom, red and pink and violet streaking across the sky and turning the clouds into cotton candy.

God - he's lived here his entire life, and he's still not used to this.

Dongho leans on the balcony next to him, and Jaewon watches as he pulls down his goggles, blinking a few times before he leans against the railing. His eyes are the same color as the sky, Jaewon notes - deep violet with flecks of something brighter - and he steps a bit closer, gaze still pinned on the setting sun.

"You've seen a sunset before, right?"

"Once or twice a year," Dongho replies, "when we travelled."

_Where did they travel to?_

"Is it like this every day?"

"Yeah," Jaewon breathes, watching the colors streak across the sky. "You never get used to it."

Dongho hums, tapping the railing a few times, and they fall back into comfortable silence for a moment.

"...is it true that the West is always in shadow because of the First King's betrayal?"

"No," Dongho replies, but there's a wry twist to his lips. "It's just dark. Dark and usually pretty cold."

"Ah..."

"You should come for the summer solstice," Dongho continues, fingers drumming over the railing. "The _tinu_ -flowers are in full-bloom, and they light up the woods. It's absolutely stunning."

"Really?"

"It's like the heavens came down to the earth," Dongho replies, twisting his wrist a few times as if to accentuate some non-existent point. "Or, well. That's what all the advertisers say."

"Do you agree?"

"I think they have their own charms," Dongho vaguely replies, and Jaewon stares at him for a moment, a gentle smile on his lips.

"I'd love to come see your- _teenu_ flowers?"

" _Tinu_ ," Dongho gently corrects, and Jaewon smiles, trying it out on his tongue a few times.

"I'd love to see your _tinu_ flowers, Dongho-ssi."

"You're younger than me, right?" Dongho asks, and Jaewon blinks before dipping his head. "Then call me hyung."

"Ah- okay?"

The sun dips over the horizon, the last dregs of color still drifting over the horizon, and Dongho smiles, the faintest hint of excitement in his eyes. "It's been very nice to meet you, Jaewon-ah."

"You too!" Jaewon beams, and Dongho's smile widens a bit.

"I hope we can stay in contact for a long time."

**Author's Note:**

> tinu - star
> 
> coatls are the blep dragons i make no apologies
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
